gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Kenny Petrovic
Kenny Petrovic'http://support.rockstargames.com/requests/83793#/satisfaction (''Russian: '''Кенни Петрович) is a character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Background Kenny Petrovic was born in Russia and went to Liberty City for criminal purposes. His father fought the Germans at Stalingrad in WWII, and had not given up to the Germans, but is believed to be dead. When Kenny first arrived, all his income came from shipping American cars back to Russia. After some time in America, he formed his own organization and he became one of the biggest Russian crime bosses in America, if not the biggest. In the meantime another organization was created by Mikhail Faustin. Events of GTA IV The two Russian Mafia organizations seemed at peace, but after Faustin sent Niko Bellic to kill Kenny's son Lenny Petrovic, suspecting him to be a rat, Kenny wanted war with Faustin. Faustin wasn't afraid of Petrovic, and he again sent Niko to steal a truck of explosives and arm it in a Petrovic-owned garage destroying it. Petrovic was prepared for war, but Faustin's second-in-command Dimitri Rascalov wanted to make peace. This deal included Niko killing Faustin. Niko did so and Petrovic didn't eliminate the Faustin Family but instead made an alliance with them. Kenny has several mistresses and girlfriends behind his wife's back. His goons are sent across the city to destroy hot dog stands for his Kosher girlfriend and are forced to escort his mistresses to safe areas away from Petrovic's wife when she discovers his secret lover. He despises the Angels of Death, sending a squad of his gangsters to raid a drug deal they made and sending a goon to destroy the chapter leader's bike, Sexy Charlie. They also blew up one of Kenny's meth labs. His favorite stripper, Juliet was fired. Kenny has various alliances with people from all over Liberty City, including Rami Yalon, Gordon Sargent, Little Jacob and Brucie Kibbutz. His last name sounds different during the game, but the right pronunciation is "PetroviCH", not "PetroviK". According to Russian criminal hierarchy he can be called "pakhan", "maz" or "avtoritet" (Russian: авторитет, English: authoritative one) as he is the most powerful crime lord in the city. GTA IV multiplayer Despite his absence in the single player game, Kenny is prominent in the multiplayer aspect of Grand Theft Auto IV. He appears in the multiplayer missions Mafiya Work and Team Mafiya Work. In these missions, the player must obey Petrovic's orders, protect him from rival mobsters and take care of Kenny's "Black List." He also gives orders to players in Car Jack City and Team Car Jack City by having mercenaries steal cars off his wishlist and bring cars loaded with drugs. He also assigns orders in the co-op missions Bomb Da Base II, where you must bomb a ship, Deal Breaker, where you must disrupt a drug deal, and Hangman's NOOSE where you must escort him to safety while fighting off NOOSE enforcers. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Crime and Punishment (Mentioned) *Final Destination (Mentioned) *Rigged to Blow (Mentioned) *The Master and the Molotov (Mentioned) ;GTA IV Multiplayer *Deal Breaker *Bomb Da Base II *Hangman's NOOSE LCPD Database information Surname: Petrovic First Name: Kenny Age: 52 Place of Birth: Russia Affiliations: Linked to Russian Organized Crime Syndicates throughout Liberty City. Criminal Record: *1990 - Manslaughter *1994 - Racketeering Notes: *Believed to be the kingpin of Russian Organized Crime in Liberty City, if not the whole United States. *Arrived in the US in the 1980s on an Israeli passport though, this was confiscated when evidence came to light that he did not, as previously claimed, have a Jewish grandmother. *Involved in all types of criminal activity. Trivia *The direct translation of Kenny's first name is Kenya, making his full name in it's Russian form (Kenya Petrovic) written '''Кенни Петрович '''in Russian Cryilic. The Pashka likely adopted the anglicized form of his name, Kenny, to aid his merge into American society. *Interestingly, in the game files there is a model of Frickie Van Hardenburg despite him not appearing in the game. He has dialogue, such as "I am Kenny Petrovic!", indicating that he may have been the original model for Kenny. Gallery petrovicartwork.png|Artwork of Kenny References Navigation de:Konstantin Petrovic es:Kenny Petrovic pl:Kenny Petrovic Petrovic, Kenneth Petrovic, Kenneth Petrovic, Kenny Petrovic, Kenny Category:Petrovic Bratva Category:Males